Tribute To Sirius Black Padfoot
by Mezh
Summary: This is my tribute to Sirius Black. I am one in many ( I am sure ) that was really outraged, suprised, shocked and indeed very sad that he had to give up his life. This is my rememberance. My best memories, My tribute.


**Tributes to Padfoot**

This tribute is meant for Sirius Black. It is mainly the brilliant song by 3 Doors Down "Here Without You"., but I will also ad quotes from the books, quotes about Sirius. You might call me delusional, psychopathic, stupid, sick and to far caught by the story, but when JKR killed Sirius I really did cry. Tears streamed down my cheeks and left only a big empty hole I the pit of my stomach. Like, I myself did loose my best friend. So let this be my tribute to a man who sacrificed himself in the fight against evil Lord Voldemort.

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same**  
_

"So Black was the Potters Secret-Keeper? Whispered Madam Rosmerta. Naturally said Professor McGonagall. James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would rather die than tell were they where, and that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...."

_  
**All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
**_

""You know what this means?" Sirius said abruptly to Harry, as they made their slow progress through the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free!" said Harry.

"Yes"... said Sirius. "But I'm also – I don't know if anyone ever told you – I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that." said Harry

"Well... your parents appointed me your guardian", said Sirius stiffly, "If anything happened to them."

Harry waited. Did Sirius mean what Harry thought he meant.

"I'll understand, of course, If you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Sirius. "But... well... think about it. Once my name's cleared... If you wanted a... a different home..."

Some sort of explosion to place in the pit of Harry's stomach.

"What – live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to", said Sirius quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd..."

"Are you mad?" said Harry, his voice as croaky as Sirius'. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius turned around and looked at him. Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Sirius didn't seem to care.

"You want to?" he said "You mean it?"

"Yeah I mean it!" said Harry.

Sirius' gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it."

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me.**_

"A man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing Harry.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had just abandoned. The old woman's face blanched.

"Yooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said – shut – UP!" roared the man and with stupendous effort he and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again.

The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather Sirius turned to face him.

"Hello Harry!" he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother." "

_  
**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me.**_

""I'm bored." said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might." said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here..." and he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot,! Said James quietly. "Look who it is..."

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent!" he said softly. "Snivellus" "

_  
**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

"Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of red light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in an graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfathers wasted, once- handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell into place. "

_  
**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight l, there's only you and me**_


End file.
